


Solitude

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [10]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth seeks solitude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

He made a point of getting lost in his labyrinth on a regular basis. Not lost in the sense there was ever a point where he didn't know exactly where he was and how to return, but lost in the sense that no one could find him.

While the labyrinth was home to a startling number of creatures, there were areas that were every bit as desolate as they seemed. Jareth was intimately familiar with every one of them. True solitude was something of a relief, because after all, even in the midst of his subjects, he was fundamentally alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Promt - #99 Solitude from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes list


End file.
